


Swing

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: samjess, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jess learn to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing

"Stand right hip to right hip," the instructor directs. "Gentleman's right hand on the lady's hip, lady's left hand on the gentleman's shoulder, other hands together, and revolve."

Sam and Jess fumble it. Jess is too nervous about dancing and Sam is too nervous about Jess.


End file.
